CATERPILLAR
by AULN KEY
Summary: Berjanjilah padaku akan terus melatah bersamaku, hingga waktunya tiba untuk menjadi kupu-kupu. Berjanjilah padaku tidak akan terbang seorang diri. Dan berjanjilah padaku, selamanya kau akan bersamaku menjadii ulat lucuku, kepompong unikku dan kupu-kupu cantik milikku. haihaii,,im newbe..SALAM KENAL semuaaa D , warning (YAOI ONKEY/JINKIBUM a.k.a ONEW/JINKI n KEY/KIBUM , )


Annyeong readers, viewers….im newbe SALAM KENAL semua ^^

Well, mian kalo ff debut saya masih nggak karuan bentuknya dan banyak kekurangan..jadi saya minta bantuan semuanya. Hehe ;D

Saya bawa SHINEE_ONKEY/JINKIBUM jadi pairing saya, suka banget sama couple ini mihihihiih ;3

For Narin rinrin , makasih banget udah banyak membantu dan menyemangati orang nggak pede seperti saya. Chu :*

* * *

TITTLE : CATTERPILLAR

MAIN CAST : ONEW/LEE JINKI (7 TH)

KEY/KIM KIBUM (4 TH)

SUPPORT CAST : LEE'S AND KIM FAMILYS

LENGTH : ONE SHOOT

GENRE : YAOI (BOY LOVE), TENTUKAN SENDIRI XD

RATING : G

DISCLAIMER : IDOL DI SINI BUKAN MILIK SAYA T,T TAPI KESELURUHAN CERITA PUNYA SAYA

DON'T BE SILENT READERS, TINGGALKAN JEJAK DENGAN RIVIEW DAN FAV PLEASE =D

NO BASHING, NO FLAME~

NERIMA SARAN-SARAN MEMBANGUNNYA, GOMAWO…chu :*

HAPPY READING ALL 3

* * *

.

Pagi yang cerah,seorang namja kecil berusia 4 tahun berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Satu tangan mungilnya ia gunakan untuk berpegangan pada pagar balkon sedangkan tangan lainnya ia angkat keatas seperti gerakan ingin meraih awan biru di langit. Terus seperi itu hingga gendang telingannya mendengar deru mobil dari arah bawah, lebih tepatnya berhenti di depan rumah keluarga Lee yang berada di depan rumah namja kecil tadi. Bingkai runcing si namja kecil beralih melihat jam dinding berbentuk spongebob kemudian kembali melihat keadaan keluarga Lee setelah sebelumnya menghentikan aktifitas rutinnya.

Mata runcingnya terbelalak melihat seorang namja yang lebih besar darinya keluar dari mobil keluarga Lee. Masih dengan piama berbentuk anak ayam nya, namja kecil itu berlari turun dari kamar dan menemui eommany yang sedang membaca membuatkan susu untuk aegya kecilnya. "Eomma eomma, Kibummie melihat namja kecil belsama kelualga Lee. Nuguya? " Tanya si namja kecil yang bernama Kibum sambil menarik ujung kaus eommanya. "Keluarga Lee mengadopsi aegya sayang, dia akan menjadi temanmu."

"Jinja?! Kalau begitu Bummie mau kenalan. Dadah eomma!"

"Kibum! Mandi dulu sayang! Kau belum mandi..!" teriak Mrs Kim karena aegyanya langsung menyambar botol susu di tangannya dan berlari tanpa memperdulikan eommanya. Dasar Kibum.

Kaki kecil Kibum melangkah memasuki gerbang rumah keluarga Lee, mata runcingnya menangkap sosok yang tadi dia lihat sedang duduk di teras rumah sambil memandang ulat di dalam toples. Sangat hening, pikir Kibum.

"Anyyeong.." sapa Kibum ramah , tapi hanya dibalas dengan tatapan innocent dari namja di depannya. Menilik penampilan Kibum yang menurutnya sangat kekanakan, ah tentu saja bukankah Kibum memang baru berusia 4 tahun.

"Anyyeong?!"

Masih tak mendapat balas jawaban dari namja berbingkai sabit di depannya hingga Kibum lelah dan menangis.

Kedua namja kecil itu bermain bersama di taman dekat rumah mereka. Tentu saja setelah Kibum mandi dan berganti pakaian. Keduanya tampak asik dengan urusan masing-masing, Jinki sedikit terkekeh melihat tingkah Kibum yang berlari kesana kemari di antara koloni kupu-kupu sambil mengepakkan kedua tangan kecilnya. Jinki tahu, namja kecil itu sedang berfantasi menjadi seekor kupu-kupu.

"Bummie.. lihat ini." seru namja yang berusia 3 tahun lebih tua.

"Ulatnya cantik kan? Lucu.."

"Kyaaaa! Belgelak-gelak! Bummie geli!"

Buug buuug

tanpa aba-aba di detik yang kesekian, beberapa ulat yang tadinya masih bernafas kini sudah terkapar tak berbentuk.

"Yaaak! Kenapa menginjaknya Bummie? Kau ini kenapa eoh?" Jinki histeris melihat kelakuan namja kecil yang ber ekspresi seperti orang geli.

"Bummi tidak suka ulat, meleka membuat Bummie geli. Meleka belgelak-gelak dan jahat. Bummie pelnah gatal-gatal kalena kejahatan ulat-ulat itu. " celoteh Kibum membuat Jinki yang tadinya histeris menjadi sedikit tenang dan ingin tertawa karena jawaban namja kecil yang baru dia kenal beberapa jam lalu.

"Mereka bergerak-gerak karena mereka hidup Bummie, nah sekarang lihat mereka bahkan tidak berbentuk. Ahh..eotokhae.."

"Bummie tidak suka ulat.."

"Lalu apa yang kau sukai eoh?" Tanya Jinki sewot.

"Kupu-kupu, Bummie suka sekali kupu-kupu. Meleka cantik, bisa telbang dan tidak melatah-latah. Bummie suka kupu-kupu dan ingin menjadi kupu-kupu supaya Bummi tidak pellu lepot lepot sepelti ini saat ingin menyentuh awan. Bummie ingin telbang dan belmain di langit. Pasti menyenangkan bisa sepelti itu. " celoteh Kibum sambil mempraktekkan kebiasaanya pada Jinki.

2 bulan berlalu, kedua namja itu semakin akrab dan saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Terkadang Jinki menginap di rumah Kibum dan begitu sebaliknya. Kebiasaan baru mereka setiap hari minggu pagi adalah bersepeda ke taman berdua, sesekali di temani salah satu keluarga mereka. Tapi kali ini mereka hanya berdua.

Awalnya Jinki kecil sedikit terganggu dengan sifat cerewet Kibum, tapi kini namja berpipi chubby itu akan merindukan suara cempreng si namja kecil jika sehari tidak mendengarnya. Namja kecil yang lebih muda berlarian berimajinasi menjadi kupu-kupu di tengah koloni kupu-kupu asli, sedangkan Jinki mencari-sari ulat di daun taman. Satu lagi kebiasaan mereka.

"Jinki hyung! ada benda aneh!" teriak Kibum tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari benda lonjong yang menggantung di ranting. Sangat pendek, sehingga ke dua namja kecil itu bisa melihatnya dengan leluasa.

"Ini kepompong Bummie..kau menyukainya?" Tanya Jinki dan hanya dib alas dengan gelengan.

"Jadi ini yang amanya kepompong? Kenapa dia tidak belgelak? Mati ya?!" teriak Kibum sambil menunjuk sesuatu yang di sebut kepompong.

"Aniya..akan tetap seperti itu sampai waktunya menjadi kupu-kupu tiba. Nanti dia akan keluar dari situ dan menjadi kupu yang cantik. Begitu.."

"Kalau begitu Bummie tidak mau pulang sebelum melihat kupu. Bummie halus menjadi olang peltama yang di lihat kupu."

"Tidak bisa begitu Bummie, kita tidak tahu kapan kupu nya keluar."

"Begitu ya.." namja kecil itu merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi murung medegar perkataan Jinki, membuat si namja yang lebih besar merasa bersalah.

"Bummie tak usah bersedih, setiap sore kita akan mengunjungi taman ini dan melihat kepompong ini hingga kupunya keluar. Ote?" Kibum yang tadinya berkaca-kaca kini sumringah dan langsung memeluk Jinki senang.

15 hari kedua namja kecil itu selalu menyempatkan diri ke taman setelah mandi sore. Seperti hari ini, Kibum dengan tatapan yang antusias melihat kepompong yang masih bergelantungan dengan warna yang telah berubah. Sedangkan Jinki duduk sambil memakan roti bakar pemberian eomma Kibum.

"Hyung kupunya kelual !" teriak Kibum girang melihat sebuah sayap mulai keluar dari kepompong. Keduanya mengamati binatang yang sedang mengepakkan sayapnya dengan anteng.

"Ahh..kupunya telbang..tapi tak papa kalena Bummie olang peltama yang di lihat kupu hehehe."

"Ne..kau senang kan?"

"Tapi kenapa sekalang kupunya sedikit hyung? sehalusnya banyak." Kata Kibum mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Mungkin kaerena ulatnya mati.."

"Kenapa mati? Meleka kelapalan?"

"Mungkin, dan salah satunya seperti yang sering kau lakukan Bummie, saat aku tidak ada kan kau sering menginjak ulat-ulat itu. Aku tahu, dan sekarang kupunya jadi sedikit kan? Jangan seperti tu lagi ya, kasian kupunya kesepian." Terang Jinki hanya di tanggapi Kibum dengan melihat sekeliling mereka.

"Seperti yang aku katakan, kupu-kupu tidak akan pernh ada jika tidak ada ulat dan kepompong Bummie. Kita boleh tidak menyukai ulat atu kepompong, tapi kita tidak boleh membunuh mereka sesuka hati bila masih ingin melihat kupu. Mereka perlu menjadi ulat dan kepompong sebelum menjadi kupu-kupu kesukaan Bummie. "

"Tapi ulat kan jahat, membuat gatal-gatal."

"Cukup jangan di dekati Bummie. Lihat kasian kupu-kupunya kesepian kan? Bagaiman jika kupu itu Bummie? Bummie ingin menjadi kupu kan? Kalau Bummie kesepian bagaimana? Apa Bummie tidak sedih? Bahaiman jika ulat-ulat yang Bummie injak itu aku? Atau bahkan bagaimana jika yang di injak itu Bummie? Kasihan kan?"

"Jadi sekalang altinya kita sedang menjadi ulat kecil hyung? andwe..Bummie tidak suka sendilian, Jinki hyung tidak boleh telinjak. Uhm..kalau begitu Bummie janji, Bummie tidak akan sepelti itu lagi. Bummie tidak mau kesepian. Nanti tidak bisa telbang belsama..Bummie ingin telbang belsama Jinki hyung selamanya." Celoteh Kibum sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Jink mengusak rambut Kibum sayang setelah mendengar penyesalan namja di depannya.

"Baiklah..kalau begitu mulai sekarang kita saling berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan satu sama lain ne? kita akan menjadi kepompong. Bummie janji sama Jinki hyung suatu saat membawa hyung terbang bersama Bummie?yaksok?"

"Ne! yaksok! Kita beldua akan telbang belsama..belmain belsama dan belsama-sama selamanya. Yaksok yaksok yaksok!"

**Karena kita hanya mampu mengandalkan seseorang lain di sekitar kita, itulah kenapa kita di sebut anak kecil.**

**Dan karena kita masih kecil dan masih memiliki banyak waktu, maka kita adalah ulat.**

**Ulat kecil yang lucu dan menggemaskan.**

**Berjanjilah padaku akan terus melatah bersamaku, hingga waktunya tiba untuk menjadi kupu-kupu.**

**Berjanjilah padaku tidak akan terbang seorang diri.**

**Dan berjanjilah padaku, selamanya kau akan bersamaku menjadi ulat lucuku, kepompong unikku dan kupu-kupu cantik milikku.**

**Agar aku mempunyai alasan lebih untuk selalu melindungimu dan tumbuh bersamamu.**

**Suatu saat nanti..**

-end-


End file.
